


015. Storm

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “Ok, I’m lying. I was hoping to see you sleep.”“That’s a bit creepy.”“No, it’s relaxing. Watch you sleep is very relaxing for my inner wolf.”“Why is that?”





	015. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another story on this cute couple! Hope you like it, have a nice day.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> PS: English is not my first language  
> PPS: this story is part of a 30 prompts table!

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Te amo, let me hold you_  
>  _Wrap my arms right around you,_  
>  _Good lovin' got all around you_  
>  _To make sure no one could harm you_

_(XXXtentacion ft. Lil Pump, Swae Lee, Maluma - Arms around you)_

 

 

 

Stiles was dreaming about sunny beaches, cold beers and gold skin (Derek gold skin, to be accurate) when the storm erupted outside his window. He almost fell to the floor, unexpectedly aware of the weather outside but still lost in his own paradise.

His heart was beating so fast, like a little bird in a rib cage. He tried to relax, with long breaths in and out. Given his psychological state, with the not uncommon risks of panic attacks, that kind of scares where not optimal. After a couple minutes (15, more or less), he was almost ok when another loud sound made him jump, this time so near and not weather related.

Stiles stood up immediately, in the middle of the room. He was ready to fight back whomever the intruder was, his cellphone tight in his hands and ready to call Scott or his dad (John was at the police station, of course, like always these last days).

 

Fight was not necessary when he saw who broke in his bedroom.

“Stiles, it’s me, relax.”

And Stiles did it.

“Why did you not knock at the door like everyone else?”

“ ‘Cause I didn’t know if your father was still at work or not.”

“Oh, come on! The car is nowhere to be seen, so he couldn’t be here, could he?”

Derek walked towards him, his eyes intense and deep as always, with a shade of red in the outer part of his pupils.

The wolf put his arms on Stiles’ waist, protectively. And Stiles’ heart tightened in a pleasant grip.

“Ok, I’m lying. I was hoping to see you sleep.”

“That’s a bit creepy.”

“No, it’s relaxing. Watch you sleep is very relaxing for my inner wolf.”

“Why is that? I’m not that interesting…”

Derek lowered his eyes for a minute, almost afraid to talk and _maybe_ ashamed.

“Well, it’s because… wolf stuff, mating. Soulmates.”

 

Stiles felt his cheeks turn red, bloody red. He still could not believe that he was Derek’s mate: after all they’d been through, after falling in love with him in silence (nobody needed to know about his unrequited love for the wolf), Derek had chosen Stiles. Courted him with flowers, dinners, gifts as if he was so valuable he deserved everything and more. Stiles had tried to stop Derek spending all that money for him, but without being successful.

 

“Could you explain this _wolf stuff_ to me? _Please_?”

Stiles knew how much power the world _please_ held on Derek mind.

“It’s not complicated or strange for alphas to protect their loved ones. Sleeping is such a private moment, the most vulnerable part of the day, and thinking about you sleep all alone in this house, without even your father here, made me restless.” Said Derek, closing his eyes like he was battling himself. “I tried staying away, outside your house: you were sleeping so peacefully- but the storm broke and your heart started beating way too fast. I couldn’t step back.”

Derek shook his head, sad. “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled in his direction. “You could have told me all this, you know? You should not be afraid of talking to me about these matters. We are mates, remember?” said Stiles, resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “Also, I’d love sleeping in your arms.” He whispered again, with his face burning hot for the shame of admitting that secret.

Derek laughed a bit, holding him closer.

“So, shall we? Sleep?”

“Yes, please.”

Derek lifted him off the ground immediately and Stiles put his arms around the brood shoulders of his mate, too tired to oppose resistance.

“Goodnight, sourwolf.”

“Goodnight, love.”

 

Sleeping had never being so perfect.


End file.
